User blog:SolariusFlare/Guild for Eden Eternal
We will do this once we get seventy people joining the wikia. We will create a specific character from the Tales group to be on Eden Eternal on a specific server, I will often call this the Tales Brigade Parade. Status: Due to not having the required members yet, users can only reserve who they wish to be. =Vesperia Party= *Yuri Lowell (Human, Thief, then working to Martial Artist. Will wield a sword offhand.)- Solar *Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Human, Cleric Class, will wield a sword and shield, then a rapier and shield.)- Not taken *Karol Capel (Halfkin (For size), Warrior Class, would wield two-hand hammers or swords)- Not taken *Rita Mordio (Human, Magician, weapon not set , though preferably Grimoires later.)- Not taken *Judith (Human (No elves in Eden, nor Kritya for that matter), Warrior, working up towards Dragon Knight, would wield spears/lances @ 40+, but must have something else beforehand.)- Not taken *Raven (Human, Hunter, working up towards Ranger, can also focus on Knight)- Not taken *Patty Fleur (Halfkin (For size), Hunter, works up towards Engineer or Ranger, or can be a Thief, uses Daggers up close, and guns up far, can use a bow since Guns come in at LV 30.)- Not taken *Flynn Scifo (Human, Cleric Class, working towards Templar, would wield a sword and a shield, can also have a Knight as a Sidejob)- Not taken =Abyss Party= *Luke fon Fabre (Human, Warrior Class, would wield swords (1-H)).)- Not taken *Guy Cecil (Human, Thief Class, would wield swords)- Not taken *Tear Grants (Human, Cleric, would wield staffs)- Not taken *Jade Curtiss (Human, Magician, would wield spears or lances @40, best if worked way up to Warlock.)- Not taken *Natalia (Human, Hunter, then working towards Ranger class, would wield bows)- Not taken *Anise's style is rather unique that it'd need a lot of thinking out. =Symphonia Party= *Lloyd Irving (Human, Warrior Class, would dual-wield swords)- Not taken *Genis Sage (Human, Mage Class, would wield Wands (They obviously lack a damn...whatcha call it..))- Not taken *Raine Sage (Human, Mage Class, can subfocus on Cleric, will balance between damage and healing spells, would wield Staffs or Wands)- Not taken *Colette Brunel (Human, Cleric Class, would wield chakrams, but seeing no such weapon exists, it would be Maces, dual-wielded if possible)- Not taken *Kratos Aurion (Human, Cleric Class, would work towards Templar would wields sword and shield.)- Not taken *Zelos Wilder (Human, Warrior Class, would work towards Knight or Spellbalde if wanted, would wield a sword and shield, )- Not taken *Presea Combatir (Human, Warrior Class, wields 2H Axes,)- Not taken *Sheena Fujibayashi (Human, Bard/Fighter, weapons dependable, starts at 17 for age)- Not taken *Regal Bryant (Human, Thief, works towards Martial Artist fights bare-handed/knuckled weapons (May use any weapon as a Thief to ease gameplay and level up, fist weapons unlocked @ LV 40))- Not taken =Dawn of the New World Party= *Emil Castagnier (Human, Thief Class, would wield swords.)- Not taken *Marta Lualdi (Human, Warrior Class but would focus on healing magic more, starts at 16 for age, would wield spinners, but because such weapon doesn't exist in Eden Eternal, would dual-wield swords or daggers)- Not taken *Richter Abend (Human, Spellsword (Magician class), focus on Fire the most, there is sadly no one-handed axes that I know of in Eden Eternal yet..) (If you would like to be anyone else, please notify me.) Category:Blog posts